Clash of the Seven Seas
by lasangredecristoteinepoder
Summary: Hanon's father has finally found her, and has his heart set out to get her. Hanon realizes her friends aren't safe and leaves them, she knows she is the only one who can defeat him but will she have the courage and strengh to do so...
1. Chapter 1: the omen

**Chapter 1: Omen**

**Hanon walked happily along a small dirt path, she slowed down to smell the sweet scents of the flowers and plants that surrounded her. She began to sing ****Beautiful Wish**** her mother's lullaby, she stopped when she heard laughter and began to run to the noise. She looked around to see where the laughter had leaded her; **_**it's a beach**_** she thought. She saw as Inuyasha was pestering Shippo as usual, Sango and Miroku were sitting together in the sun letting the water wet them. Then she noticed that she wasn't with them, she ran over to Sango and Miroku. **

"**Sango! Miroku!" she called out to them. She stood waving her hands in their faces; it was like they didn't even notice. She ran from them and went to Rini who was playing in the water.**

"**Rini!" she yelled, no response from her either. What was going on? She decided to try one last try. She walked over to Inuyasha whose eyes were not set on her but on Kagome, who had just now appeared. He gave the most affectionate look; suddenly angry she yelled "SIT BOY!" she yelled, but he didn't fall. He couldn't hear her, nobody could hear her. **

**"You don't belong here Hanon" said a voice. She looked to be shocked when she saw who the person was. **_**NO! What is he doing here!**_** She screamed in her head. She looked up to see her father staring face to face with her. **

**"Wh- what are you doing here?" she asked, she could feel the fear in her voice. He laughed,**

"**I'm here to finish what I started with your mother!" he yelled, all of a sudden lighting and thunder began to roar as he shouted. She watched as his fist began to gather a ton of hot and dangerous energy.**

**"DIE!" he yelled, "Fist of fury!" he sent his fists right at her. **

**"NO!" she screamed. **

**Hanon awoke, her body was sweating like crazy. It didn't take her long to realize that it wasn't sweat she was covered in, it was water. In her dream it had been raining, could it be possible for her too able to actually experience the feelings she felt in her dream? She shook away the question; maybe Inuyasha could help her out, maybe he could make her calm down. She stood and began to walk to Inuyasha, who was fast asleep underneath an oak tree. The wind blowing the leaves around him made him look like a sleeping god. Hanon smiled, she sat down next to him placing her hand on the tree's trunk.**

**"Ow!" she bit her lip to keep from yelling. She had cut her finger on the bark, **_**awkward how could it have-**_** she shook her head. She watched as Inuyasha slowing opened his beautiful golden amber eyes. **

**"Hanon?" he asked, "What are you doing u-"that's when he caught the scent of her blood. Hanon tried to hide her finger, **

**"Your bleeding, here let me see your hand" he said. Hanon gave him her hand. He stared at finger moving it from side to side. Then without hesitation he began to suck on her finger to stop the bleeding. Hanon felt her heart skip a beat, **_**what is he doing? He's acting so weird, yet all this had made my heart pound**_** she thought. Inuyasha took her finger out of his mouth and took out a piece of cloth and rip off a little piece of it. He began to wrap it around her finger. Hanon smiled at his kindness, **

**"Thanks" she muttered, **_**maybe it was too early in the morning because he lying down on my shoulder!!!!**_** She yelled in her mind. He nuzzled his head against hers, Hanon could feel herself blushing. **

**"Inuyasha, I need to speak with you" she said, he lifted his head, wiggling his dog ears to prove he was listening. It was then she began to feel fear, when Inuyasha noticed her trembling. **

**"What it is, what happened, why you all are wet?" he began to tower her in questions. **

**"I dreamt of my father" she said, Inuyasha's expression changed. His eyes grew worried and for a second she saw a hint of affection in his golden amber eyes. Inuyasha sat up straight,**

**"So are you going to tell me what it was about?" he asked, Hanon hesitated. **_**Should I tell him, if I do he could be in real danger, my father is ruthless, he'll kill anyone that's gets in his way, and worse he might his henchmen after, the Dark Lovers and the Black Beauty Sisters**_** she thought. **_**Maybe Inuyasha will understand, **_**she continued stare at his beautiful eyes. Inuyasha had never taken her as seriously as he was now. She took a deep breath,**

"**Inuyasha, you already know my father is a complete insane mass murderer, and having a dream about him has really freaked me out, plus in my dream he not only kills you and everyone else I know and love he also kills me, I always knew I would die by my fathers hands, but it was not a fate I ever wanted for you and the others" she said breathlessly. She wanted to cry at the thought, but she knew she couldn't. Dreaming of her father was bad enough, but not being able to let out tears of fear and frustration was something she didn't want to add to list of worries. Inuyasha looked at her, without hesitation he grabbed her arm pulling her closer to him. He rested her head on his shoulder, he closed his eyes.**

"**Don't say silly things like that, you won't die, I swear on my own life I'll protect you from him, I will never let what happen to Kikyo happen to you" he said, Hanon knew he was thinking of Kikyo now. Yet she couldn't help but feel glad that he was there for her. **

"**You swear you won't forget me, even **_**if **_**I die?" she asked, Inuyasha nodded. She began to twitch her cat ears, and her tail. Finally finding the happiness in her heart she thought had left her. She rested her head back on his shoulder. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it when she heard the slow breathing coming from Inuyasha. **_**He's asleep**_** she thought. She closed her eyes trying to sleep but the images of her father kept flying back to her. **

_**"Mother!" I yelled, watching as my father grabbed my mother's neck. His laughter made a shiver crawl down my spine. Why was he doing this? I watched as my mother's body fell to the ground. **_

_**"No!" I screamed "Mother, please wake up! I need you!" I cried, I tried to swim to her lifeless body but Gaito my father stopped me with his large golden Scepter, it was beautiful because it belonged to the queen, in the ocean the women were the most superior, but my father wanted power. The scepter held a rose at the top, my mother's favorite human flower. **_

_**"Why!" I yelled, my father stared at me laughing. **_

_**"You should be grateful it wasn't you Hanon, if I were you I'd be praising me" he laughed, I began to cry, my father shot me angry glance.**_

_**"Stop crying!" he yelled, I grew scared and began to swim away. I moved my fins as fast as I could. I knew one place I would be safe at, but it was so far. Would Rina's country let me through? I swam away from my castle, my kingdom, no it wasn't my home anymore, and it was hell. The fear in mind grew when I saw the leader of the Dark Lovers standing in front of me, Maria, and her group standing behind her. Yuri, Erie, and Mika, not to mention the Black Beauty Sisters Sheshe, and Mimi. I stared in fear, the Black Beauty Sister were dangerous, and their song always brought me great pain. They began to sing,**_

"_**Voice in the Dark!" they sang, I cried out in pain, my head was killing me, as if someone was stabbing me with a bunch of tiny needles. I surrendered to them, I couldn't withstand them, I cried in fear as the dragged me backed into the castle. I was put into chains and was forced to be beaten by my own father. Hurting me in many ugly ways, then I was soon thrown into the dungeons. Where he let the mermen do whatever it is they pleased with me. **_

**The image left my head, I wanted to scream but I kept quite. No matter how much pain I felt. I leaned in, wanting to get closer to Inuyasha, even though he was asleep I was glad he was near, I knew he would protect me and I knew I would be safe with him. That was when I realized what my life would be like if anything ever happen to Inuyasha. If my father had killed him or any of my friends I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Inuyasha was strong but my father was stronger. I knew what I had to do, I had to leave, my father was after me not my friends and I couldn't let anything happen to them. Sadness ran over me, I didn't want to leave, I would miss my friends so much, and I knew that would hate because I was leaving them, Inuyasha the most. But I had to do it, there was no stopping me. **

"**It was always my fate to die at my fathers hands, but it is not a fate I want for my friends" I whispered to myself. I slowly moved away from Inuyasha and ran to my bag and pulled out a pen and paper. I began to write: **

_**Dear Friends,**_

_**I'm not sure where to begin, and I can't really tell you why I am leaving but please now that I am leaving for your own safety, I love you all like my family and I would be able to live if you died, so I am going to live with Sesshomaru for a while, I hope you all understand. I want you all to understand the reason I am doing this please know I will won't be gone for long, I hope you will find it in your hearts to forgive me. **_

_**P.S. Inuyasha thank you and I want you to know that the act of kindness you gave me tonight I will never forget, good-bye for now. **_

**That was the end of my letter, I knew Inuyasha would hate me but I couldn't let anything happen to my friends, to my family. The amount of fear in my heart wouldn't let me change my mind about leaving them. I gave my word I wouldn't let anyone get hurt by the hands of my blood- thirsty father. He wouldn't win, if he wants me dead so be it, but I will not stand by and watch him slaughter my friends. Anger surged through, my demon self growing stronger, eager to be released. I sighed with frustration, I grabbed my side bag and began to try and pick up Lord Sesshomaru scent. **_**Lord**_** I thought, the word 'lord' made me think of Rin, the little girl Sesshomaru brought back to life after he found her killed by a pack of wolves. He saved her because of the act of kindness that she showed him when he was seriously injured by Inuyasha when he first learned how to use the wind scar. And even though Sesshomaru would show or admit it, he loved Rin like a daughter. I mean who wouldn't, she was absolutely adorable. In fact I remember when he got a new kimono when her old one was ripped and destroyed in battle when she was running away from Kouga's wolves. Of course Kouga would never hurt her, but Rin's been scared of wolves ever since she had been killed by them; she was mostly scared of Kouga because they were his wolves. My mind began to focus when I caught the strong scent of not Sesshomaru but Jaken (the highly annoying little demon toad who always hung around Sesshomaru, before I did) wherever Jaken was, Rin and Sesshomaru were. I ran toward the scent, I hadn't realized how far away I had gotten from Inuyasha and the others. Their scents were long gone and I wouldn't be able to find them if there scents were old. I walked behind a tree where I saw Rin and Jaken asleep under a tree. I smiled warmly, she was so cute. **

"**Nice to see you" said a voice, I whipped around to find myself face to face with the gorgeous demon in the whole world Sesshomaru. I blushed when I found myself so close to him, he was warm and his breathing was soft and slow. I realized how young I was for both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Inuyasha was over 50 years old, but is only 17. Sesshomaru looked like he was in his early twenties, but he was over 500 years old. Man did demons age slow, there both stuck in really cute young bodies. Of course I was in the same position, I would stay seventeen for many years before I turned eighteen and soon grow old and die. Wondering how I wanted to die was the question. (Health being the less likely) With all the battles we go throw with Naraku, we always end almost dying. And yet we never do, but sometime there will be a time when our time will run out. **

"**Sesshomaru, uh well, uh hi" I said acting like an idiot. Why was I acting like an idiot, I've traveled with Sesshomaru before, I stopped traveling with him when I met Inuyasha at age fifth-teen. **

"**Why aren't you with Inuyasha?" he asked, I shuddered, I can't tell him. **

"**We got in a fight, I couldn't even look at him so I decide to find you and cool off a bit" I lied, wanting it to be the truth. I hated lying to Sesshomaru; he was always so kind to me. Even though Sesshomaru whole resume is one big death wish, I kept myself from laughing at the thought; if I even so much make fun of him he would probably kill me. Still I couldn't help but let out at least a little giggle. Sesshomaru turned to me, the bored expression never leaving his face. **

"**What is so funny?" he asked, I shrugged and tried to play it cool.**

"**I just thought of something I wanted to do to make Inuyasha sorry for what he did and it was really funny" I told him. Sesshomaru said nothing, instead he woke Jaken and Rin. I watched as Rin's eyes slowing opened, pleading with Sesshomaru that she didn't want to clean. She was so adorable. **

"**Jaken!" Sesshomaru said sternly. Jaken arose and stood looking up him. **

"**Yes, my lord" he replied. **

"**Carry Rin, we are leaving tonight" he said, I was clueless about what it was that made him want to leave so soon, but when I saw the tiresome face on Jaken I spoke;**

"**I'll carry Rin, it would give me something to do" I said, Sesshomaru nodded. I went and pick up Rin, her body was warm and her soft breathing made me feel happy. She shifted around to get comfortable and fell instantly asleep. Seeing Rin made me feel happy, I wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because she reminded me of, well, me. A smaller version of course, she shared a bond with Sesshomaru just like I did. We both would rather live in a world full of evil scary demons then live with bossy arrogant humans. I learned that part about Rin when we were kidnapped together by a demon with no name. He abducts children and women by the sound of it's flute. Rin and I fell into it's trap, then a group of monks found us and carried Rin out of the cave after we both refused to leave until Sesshomaru had gotten there. She kicked and screamed and told the monk she never wanted to go back and live a village with humans ever again, and I agreed. My experience with humans wasn't good either. The people I thought were my family turned there backs to me and treated me like I wasn't there. I was betrayed and my adopted brother Kaiba locked me in my room and kept me there like a dog so I would go back and see Inuyasha. Rin's story was different, her whole family had been slaughter and murdered by a group of bandits. She was the only one to survive, the disaster from it left her mute, then she met Sesshomaru who not only brought her back to life after she got eaten by a group of wolves, but he let her stay with him. Like he did me, when Karen (my friend) died in my arms, he took me in and taught me how to defend myself. He taught Rin to be brave and to learn how speak, now she more brilliant than ever. **

"**Hanon" she murmured, bringing my attention back to her beautiful brown eyes.**

"**I didn't mean to wake you" I told still gazing at her. She motioned me to put her down and I did.**

"**That's ok, this is about the time I wake up any way, and it's almost dawn" she said, looking up at me. I gave her a sweet smile, and she returned it. Then she said it, the worst (yet beautiful) thing anyone has ever asked me. **

"**Hanon, would you be my mommy?" she asked, I stopped dead in my tracks. Rin's parents and family had been murdered by bandits. I didn't have a mother either, so I knew what it felt like not to have a mother at such a small age. All the things a father or boy could tell you, I could feel myself shaking. She was such a good girl, and I didn't want to her feelings. I knelt down to her giving her a hug. **

"**Please, you're the only besides Sesshomaru who cares for me" she whispered through tears. I smiled at her and hugged her again. **

"**Of course I'll be your mother, just like Sesshomaru, I will always be with you" I told her, which meant I wasn't lying, I loved her, and now I would have to learn to get used to the word 'mommy'. I smiled; I knew the word was going to make me happy, even if I was a seventeen and now a mother. Rin looked up and smiled; she let out a quick giggle and ran to Sesshomaru. Oh, no, she was going to tell Sesshomaru. What would he think? Would she want us to be her parents? I didn't move, to busy shaking while Rin brought Sesshomaru back to where I was frozen. **

"**Lord Sesshomaru, Hanon is my new mommy" she told him, the smiled never leaving her face. Sesshomaru didn't say a word. Instead he nodded and began walking again. I let out a sigh of relief as Rin and I followed behind. I knew one thing was for sure, there was no way I was going to talk like a mother, and I wasn't going to be as over-protective as Kaiba is. **_**I'm going to be the perfect mother**_** I told myself. I put my hand to stomach; I realized how hungry I was. **

"**Rin, are you hungry?" I asked, she nodded. **

"**Yes mommy" she said, the word shocked me a little, but somehow it felt right. **

"**Sesshomaru, go on ahead, Rin and I are going to find something to eat, we'll catch up!" I called to him. I could see Sesshomaru nod, **

"**Jaken!" he yelled, Jaken his little toad demon shook with shock at his masters harsh tone. **

"**Take care of Hanon and Rin" he told him. **

"**Well I was thinking I could come along, if it's not too much trouble" he began, Sesshomaru stared at him. **

"**Jaken, do you dare question my orders?" he asked Jaken sternly. I could see fear pass through Jaken's body. Angrily Jaken made his way back to us, and we watched as Sesshomaru's body slowly disappeared. **

"**You it's okay if you want to go with him, I can take care of Rin" I told him, Jaken looked up at me. **

"**Listen, don't think that just because you've won Lord Sesshomaru's heart, that your going to get special treatment from me Hanon" he said stubbornly. That made me angry, and what did he mean I won Lord Sesshomaru's heart. I gasped, did Sesshomaru love me?**

"**I don't know what you're talking about Jaken, and I don't want any special treatment!" I yelled, wanting to hit him. He rolled his huge yellow toad like eyes. **

"**Did you just roll your eyes at me?" I asked, He stared at me, **

"**Yes, you said it yourself, that you didn't want any special treatment, so you won't get it from me" he retorted. I gritted my teeth, trying to keep myself from looking bad in front of Rin. I decided to ignore him, I grabbed Rin's arm and we walked down away from him.**

"**Are we just going to leave him there?" asked Rin.**

"**Don't worry, he'll come, at least when I tell him that Sesshomaru will kill him if finds out that he left us" I said, I knew Jaken had heard me because he had begun to follow us as we went to find a village. I followed my new daughter, and an annoyed toad to a village to get something. Although fish didn't sound so bad, I licked my lips at the thought of the nice scales running in my mouth; yeah I know it sounds weird. I like eating my old kind, but I'm a cat so it was in my nature, beside I could still turn into mermaid and finding fish would be easy. My stomach sounded like a croaking frog and I couldn't stand it. **

"**How do you feel about having some fi-"I was cut off by some humans who were holding spears and pitch forks, **

"**Let that girl go you hateful demon!" yelled the first man, who had a very ugly face, his eyes were big and bulgy, and he looked like he hadn't showered in days. I mean come on they might not have showers here but you can at least find a clean river to soak yourself in. **

"**Release her demon" said the other man, this one was good-looking, he had long dark black hair that was held in a pony tail, with bangs that fell at the sides of his beautiful purple eyes. **

"**She won't go with even if I release her" I told him, I knew it was true; Rin would never go with humans. She loved Sesshomaru too much to give him up for some humans, I stared inot the good-looking dude, man he was gorgeous. **_**No! You have enough guys on your plate, you don't want two humans!**_** I told myself. I had been currently juggling three guys, **

**Inuyasha**

**Sesshomaru**

**Yugi**

**I didn't want to add another, but this guy was so beautiful, like there was no other guy like him and I had to have him. I shook my head.**

"**What makes you think that, demon from hell" said the other man; I wanted to slice his head off with that low life comment. **

"**I'm not from hell, and **_**you're an**_** idiot" I said, the beautiful man gave the ugly one a mean look. **

"**I'm my lord, I didn't mean to speak" he said bowing his head.**

"**You're a lord?" I asked, dang it, I would never be enough for a lord. Or a king for that matter, considering one was already out to kill me. Meaning my father, I sighed **

"**Yes, and I am ordering you to release the girl" he said, I sighed again and looked at Rin,**

"**Okay, Rin do you want to go with him?" I asked her, she instantly shook her head. **

"**No, I don't I want to stay with you and Lord Sesshomaru" she said, the beautiful lord lifted an eyebrow, **

"**Lord Sesshomaru, well I know for sure that his Sesshomaru is indeed a demon" he said, "Therefore you must stay with me, because a demon as powerful as is must perish" he voice sounded like melting chocolate. Rin's eyes began to tear up,**

"**Hey listen I don't mind humans, but when it come so to killing my friends then I get angry, so shut the hell up or I'll kill you right here!" I yelled, already pissed at his words. He may have been cute but he had no right to speak of Sesshomaru that way, besides Sesshomaru was hotter, way hotter. The Lord's eyes widen in surprise,**

"**Your tougher than I thought, very well the girl may stay with you, but you must come with me" he said, my expression must of made me look dumb but his expression looked beautiful, sick and prevented all at the same time.**

"**You will become my queen" he said, this time my eyes widen,**

"**And why the hell would I do that?" I asked, he gave me sexy expression, and even though I liked it, there was no way I was doing **_**it**_** with him. **

"**Yeah I'm sorry but I can't, I'm kind of already seeing a guy" I told him, actually I was seeing three. He pulled out his hand and shoved me closer to him, so close I found my hands lying on his big broad chest. I could feel myself blush; I instantly slapped him as hard as I could. **

"**Did you just… did you just slap me?" he asked, stunned by my hand mark on his face. **


	2. Chapter 2: Cassandra, hanons darker half

**Hello!! Sorry it took sooo long to get this posted, I've just been soo busy, i keep getting all these ideas that i just have to write down, and then i keep writing more and more, ahhh!! Its a lot of work, but i'm glad i finally put up chapter 2, sorry if it's short...**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: Cassandra, Hanon's darker half**

**"Did you just... did you just slap me?" asked the lord puzzled. I crossed my arms,**

**"Yeah I did, and if you don't want it happening to you agian then I suggest you keep your filthy hands to yourself!" I warned. The lord stared at me, and I knew that slap only made him more interested. **

**"You've got alot of nerve slapping me like that" he said, I rolled my eyes. **

**"What are you going to do about it?" I asked, I was a demon, a mear human couldn't defeat me. Suddenly the Lord somehow grabbed Rin and pulled her away from me.**

**"What do you think your doing?!" I yelled, as I reached to grab Rin, only the ugly faced man grabbed me to. "Let me go!" I yelled, trying to get free. **

**"Your both coming with the Master" he called out, I snarled.**

**"Get the hell off me!" I snapped, trying to kick him.**

**"Not a chance, your coming with th-"**

**"Let them go" said a familar voice, I turned to see Sesshomaru. **

**"Lord Sesshomaru!" cried Rin, bitting the Lord. "Come back here!" he yelled. I smiled and shoved my elbow in the mans face. I then swirled around and kicked him in the jaw, I would always remember the day Sesshomaru taught me that move. **

**"Who are you!?" yelled the Lord, Sesshomaru didn't speak. **

**"He was trying to make Hanon's his wife" said Rin, I watched as Sesshomaru's eyes widened in anger. I found herself blushing at Sesshomaru's sudden anger at Rin's words. **

**"Is it true?" he asked the Lord, the Lord didn't hesitate.**

**"I wish to make her my bride, and I will!" he declared, Sesshomaru stayed quiet. Then he slowly glanced over to me, i covered my face hoping he wouldn't see me blushing. **

**"Hanon may go with you if she so chooses" he said, I gasped at his words. **

**"I absolutly refuse to go with him!" i yelled angerily, how could he possibly say that!**

**"I'm afraid you have no choice, men grab her!" he ordered, suddenly men came out from bushes, all trying to grab me.**

**"Get off!" I yelled, pushing them away from me. I was to young to get married, and I still wasn't sure who I loved.**

**"Enough" said Sesshomaru, killing the men around me with his posion claws. **

**"Get lost, all your men are dead" yelled Hanon, the Lord spat in anger before running away. I smiled and ran to Sesshomaru giving him a huge hug. Of course Sesshomaru didn't hug me back, he just stared at me like i was crazy. It was impossible to tell what he was thinking, his eyes were impossible to read. They were so beautiful, yet they were always tough and bold. **

**"Are you okay?" asked Sesshomaru, I nodded and felt the rumble of my stomache. "Huh, my stomache isn't though" I laughed, Sesshomaru moved over to Jaken. **

**"You were supposed to be watching them" he said sternly, Jaken bowed his head in respect.**

**"My humblest apoligies master" he said, looking up. Sesshomaru, smiled, for the first time. At least that was the first time I had ever seen him smile. **

**"Ah! Please don't smile me Lord, your always less harder on me when you don't smile" begged Jaken, I couldn't help but let out a little laugh, after all he was getting what he desvered. **

**"What are you laughing about?" demanded Jaken harshly,**

**"Jaken!" yelled Sesshomaru,**

**"yy-yes me Lord" he said, bowing down again.**

**"Find Hanon and Rin food" he ordered, Jaken nodded.**

**"yes" he said and ran off. **

**"Sesshomaru, are **_**you**_** okay?" I asked, he looked at me and then motioned me to follow him. "Rin, go with Jaken" he ordered, Rin nodded and hurried to catch up with Jaken. I followed Sesshomaru into a forest circle, the wind felt good and I loved how it moved my long black hair around. I looked up at Sesshomaru, and I shocked myself, for the first time i actually saw something in his eyes. There was no anger, no pain, what I saw was affection. Without a word he moved closer to me, holding me close. I could myself blushing agian, what was going on? What was he doing?**

**"Sesshomaru, what's going-" I was cut off, when Sesshomaru pressed his lips aganist mine. My eyes widened as he pressed softly, slowly me eyes began to close as he pressed harder. His kiss felt so good, like a night of fantasy, with beautiful falling stars. He used his hand to caress my cheek softly, loving his touch. He moved his fingers slowly, rubbing them aganist her face. I wanted to stay in this moment, but something was telling me to pull away. Inuyasha and I weren't going out, but I knew he had feelings for me, now how is it that Sesshomaru has fallen for me? Still, for some reason it felt right being with him, and it was the same for Inuyasha, only I haven't kissed him yet. I wish I could, I longer counted Yugi. After all I told him that he had lost his chance, it was over between us. **

**"Lets go, we shouldn't be here" whispered a voice, which sounded familar, Rini. I pulled away in panik.**

**"Who's there?" demanded Sesshomaru, suddenly Inuyasha came charging out of the bushes. I gasped, he saw me! He saw me kissing Sesshomaru!**

**"Iron rever soul stealer!" he yelled, Sesshomaru dodge him easily. **

**"Inuyasha stop it!" I yelled, he turned to me, his eyes full of saddness, anger, and regret. **

**"You shut-up! Is this why you left! You had me worried sick, and here I find you kissing up on Sesshomaru!" he yelled, I couldn't say anything, I felt so guilty. I worried him, my only intentions of being with Sesshomaru is because I knew he could defend himself from my father, I knew he could destroy him for me. I didn't want Inuyasha and the others to get hurt, I couldn't let them get hurt. **

**"Inuyasha it's not like that, please try and understand, I left because-"**

**"Shut-up! Your nothing but a lair!" he shouted, turning back to Sesshomaru. "I've always hated you, but now you've gone to far! blades of blood!" he shouted, once agian Sesshomaru dodged. **

**"Your a fool Inuyasha, a fool to think that a demon would fall for a half-demon such as you" said Sesshomaru, Inuyasha growled in anger at Sesshomaru's words.**

**"Shut the hell up!" he snarled, pulling out his Tetsaiga. "Wind Scar!" he yelled raising his sword, sending his attack towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru drew his Tokijin, "Dragon strike!" he yelled, sending his attack to Inuyasha.**

**"I thought you'd pull that! Backlash Wave!" he yelled, both there attacks began swirling towards them. **

**"Stop!" I yelled, without thinking I ran and stood between them, I knew I was going to get hit by there attacks, but I had to, I couldn't let them hurt each other. **

**"Hanon!" yelled Inuyasha, suddenly worried. **

**"Move!" yelled Sesshomaru, also worried. I shook my head, as the Dragon Strike and the Backlash Wave came closer.**

**"No!" I screamed, huge burstsof energy shocked my body. Pain surged through my body**

**"Ahhh!!" I screamed, suddenly I felt a sudden dark power rasing up within me, I knew Cassandra, my darker half was trying to release herself. I couldn't let her, she would destroy everything if she did. **

**"HElp me!" **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**--------------------------------------------------------

**Well, there you have it, what did you think?? plzz comment**


	3. Chapter 3: Saki

**Hey guys, soo sorry for the delay, but i finally got chapter 3 going, and i thinks its awesome!! Yay! If you don't know what the song is, its called "legend of the mermaid" from mermaid melody, it is an actual song, so you can find the english lyrics anywhere, i just like to stick with the japanese, its better! Also i have the english song, on my fanfiction, so just go to my account if you wanna know what it means, its a beautiful song, i love it3**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Saki

Hanons eyes opened slowly to Rin's beautiful smile,

"She's waking up Lord Sesshomaru!" She called happily. Hanon pulled herself up to see Sesshomaru staring down at her. Her whole body ached with pain, though she couldn't really remember why she was in so much pain in the first place.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, his amber eyes completley unreadable.

"I'm not sure. How long have I been out? She asked,

"A good two weeks" He said. Hanon gasped as a sudden memory flashed back to her. It was all clear to her now, Sesshomaru had kissed her, and Inuyasha saw that he did. They were going to fight, but she stood in between them. She died, but Sesshomaru brought her back.

"Sesshomaru, why did you do that?" She asked, still in shock.

"I don't really know why" He said simply, his eyes once agian unreadable. Hanon managed to stand, she stared angrily at Sesshomaru.

"You don't know! Inuyasha probably hates me now because of your _unsure_ kiss!" She yelled, Sesshomaru stayed quiet.

"Sesshomaru, I look up to you, you're special to me! You were like the father I never had! But with your kiss you created something else!" She screamed, still, nothing came from him. Just the same old expressionless face.

"Your Pathetic" She finished, limping away from him. She couldn't stand the sight of him. She was going to find Inuyasha and make things right. She needed to. She collasped to the ground, leaning aganist a tree. She had been walking for hours and her wounds were still fresh. She groaned in pain, she looked like crap.

"Well, just who might you be?" asked a voice, Hanon turned her head, looking for the mysterious voice.

"Yoo-hoo, up here sunshine!" called the voice, flying down from the tree. Landing in front of her, she gasped when she saw him. He was a handsome man, around Hanon's age and height. He had long black hair which was held up, while his long bangs hung in his face in a lopsided kinda way. His kimono was white and purple, only it was sort of similar to Sesshomaru's. His eyes were a beautiful purplish color, and his smile was warm. He seemed to be a mixture of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Meaning he was extremely handsome.

"Who are you?" She asked, trying to hold her pain.

"My name is Saki" He said, kneeling toward her. "You're hurt." He said, pointing to her deep unhealed wound left by Inuyasha's Wind Scar.

"It's not that serious" She lied, Saki laughed.

"Please, it's highly noticeable kittycat" He said, Hanon stared at him.

"Kittycat?" she asked, kinda scared at his stange comment.

"You're a cat demon, are you not?" he asked, confused.

"Yes, but I haven't always been a demon" she said sadly. It wasn't bad being a demon, but she missed being her old self.

"What do you mean? I've been a demon all 100 years of my life" Said Saki, Hanon's eyes widened, he was soo young, Inuyasha was fith-teen, but is really around fifty years old. Sesshomaru was around twenty-seven, but he was really 500 years of age.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" he laughed, Hanon had been so lost in thought she hadn't realized he had spoken. Saki smiled and held out his hand, placing it on Hanon's heart. She stiffened, wondering why he was touching her. She watched as Saki closed his eyes and leaned in slowly, he softly kissed her. Hanon felt a jolt of joy in her, she could the pain from her wounds slowly fading. Finally he pulled away.

"You healed me" She said breathlessly, Saki smiled. "But why did you kiss me?" She asked sternly.

"In order for the healing process to work I need to be embracing someone." He said smiling. Hanon couldn't help but smile back. She rose to her feet,

"Well, thank you." She said, beginning to walk away.

"Huh? Uh, hey wait!" He called running after her.

"What?" She said, Saki frowned.

"I healed you, so I'm coming with." He said, Hanon noticed his suddenly pale face.

"Saki are you okay?" she asked. He didn't speak, his eyes began to close as he collasped into Hanon's arms.

"Uh, hey wake up!" she paniked, trying to lower him down. Saki opened his eyes alittle.

"Sorry when I heal someone, I lose alot of my energy" he whispered breathlessly.

"I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble." She said

"Don't be, I haven't healed a beautiful young woman in a long time. It is my honor to accompany you on your journey" he said, Hanon nodded. It was the least she could do after all he did heal her.

"Are you well enough to walk?" she asked,

'Yes, the weakness doesn't last for very long" He answered, standing. He was back to his oldself, his face was no longer pale but seemed softer than before. His purple eyes were bright and happy.

"Well, lead the way kittycat" Saki said happily. Strangely the word 'kittycat' didn't seem to bother her much. She thought about how happy she would feel if Inuyasha called her such things. Of course her nickname for him would be 'sit boy' considering she said it on a daily basis.

"Alright." She said, beginning to walk. Saki followed close behind her, with a giant grin on his face.

"Mommy!" called a tiny familiar voice. Hanon pricked her ears.

"Did you hear that?" asked Saki, Hanon nodded, followed by a gasp as she saw Rin's small shadow become clear.

"Rin" said Hanon softly, Rin continued to run until she was in Hanon's arms.

"Rin, why aren't you with Sesshomaru?" she asked,

"I realized that Lord Sesshomaru hurt you, but when you left he got quieter than usal, his eyes were so sad" she began "so I decided to find you and tell you that he didn't mean to hurt you." She finished. Hanon smiled, Rin cared so much for Sesshomaru.

"I also came to find you becasue Lord Sesshomaru left when you did, and Jaken left me to look for him" she said, Hanon frowned.

"He left you alone" she said angrily, standing up. "The nerve of that ugly, tiny, bastard!" she yelled, suddenly noticing Saki's confused face.

"Oh, Rin this is a friend of mine, his name is Saki" she introduced.

"Saki, is he your mate?" she asked, in a sweet vocie. Hanon almost fainted. Saki smiled and put his arm around her.

"We would make an excellent couple, wouldn't we?" he said daringly. Hanon slowly pushed him off her.

"Well...uh, were, were not together Rin" she began, Saki moved her closer to him agian.

"You know, you really shouldn't lie to her, kittycat" he said,

"I'm not-" Hanon stopped when Saki pressed his lips on hers. Hanon slapped him in anger. She was sick of guys thinking they could kiss her whenever they wanted. Saki put his hand on his face

"Fiesty, I like that" he said smiling.

"Your disgusting" she yelled, "Rin, lets go" she ordered.

"You can't leave" laughed Saki.

'Why?" asked Rin, Hanon turned to see the laughing Saki.

"To be honest with you Hanon, I didn't have to kiss you to heal you. All I needed to do was to touch your heart, the kiss binded you to me. You belong to me" he laughed, as he charged atfer her, as daggers appeared in his hands. Hanon grabbed Rin and dodged easily. She didn't have to tell Rin to run and hide, she had already learned that when Sesshomaru fought.

Saki came at her agian, Hanon jumped in the air and kicked him in the face, slamming him into the ground. Saki got up quickly.

"Hmm... Lets see, beautiful, talented figther, full demon, I can see why Naraku wants you so badly" he smiled.

"Your working with Naraku!" she snarled, Saki laughed. He used something she hadn't seen anyone do, he teleported behind and slashed Hanon in the back with his daggers. Hanon fell to the ground in pain. She the wound in her back was deep, keeping her from standing up.

"I must say you are a tough little kitty" he said, then he got softer. "Too bad, just when I thought i found a cute new toy" he said, "so hurry up and die" he added to Hanon. He smiled,

"Or, you can become mine and I'll spare your life" he said,

"I'd rather die!" she spat, trying to get to her feet. Saki sighed.

"You shouldn't be so ungrateful" he said, shaking his head. "In case you haven't forgotten, you belong to me" he laughed, Hanon didn't mumble a word. Instead she was trying to figure out how she was going to get Rin to safty. She knew Rin's safty was the only important thing right now.

"Regina Pearl Voice!" she called out, she opened her shell lockett, releasing her pearl to create her microphone. She could feel the adrenaline moving through her veins. She let the power and energy take over her body, letting her transform into her idol form.

"Pichi Pichi Pitch live start!" she called, preparing her song.

"_Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta, Yoake moe kikoeta merodi, sore wa totemo, natsukashi uta. Higashi no sora e to, babataku toritaeho, saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi, nanatsu no umi no rarwen, arashino yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsu taeru tame inochigo. Mata umareru, nanatsu no kuni no merodia, watashiwa, wa su ne nae"_ she sang, posing. Saki looked up in anger, then disappered. Hanon released her power and collasped to the ground.

"Mommy!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

soooo what did ya think?? koool huh?? i wrote this in class during enlish, i supposed to be working on vocab, but i could focus, my teacher was looking over my shoulder and was ready as i wrote. She kept me after class and asked me about it and said that she loves Sesshomaru!! i also introduced her to inuyasha, and she watched the first 10 episodes and i think i got hooked, cuz now we got like this relationship with inuyasha, its werid cuz we keep fighting over who is better, Inuyasha or Sesshomaru, which do you think? I say Sesshomaru,(i love inuyasha too, but in fighting) she says Inuyasha. What do you think? Next Chapter,

Chapter 4: I Believe


	4. Chapter 4: I Believe

**alright, sorry this chapter took soo long, i actually have written four more chapters, i just haven't got the time to type and upload them, but i promise i am trying my best to get them uploaded. ^o^ well, i hope you guys like this chappy.....**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 4: I believe

Inuyasha and the group walked in heated silence, no one dared speak a word. Rini's big mouth told everyone about what happened between Hanon and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha stared up ahead in anger, he wanted more than anything than to destroy to Sesshomaru. He wanted him to pay, he wanted to kill him.

"Killing Sesshomaru won't solve anything" Rini blurted out, Inuyasha turned around.

"Would ya stop reading my mind!" he yelled,

"Make me, I dare you!" she yelled back,

"Your such a brat!' he replied, trying so hard not to yell.

"And your such a wimp!" she retorted,

"What did you say?!" he shouted,

"Tell me its not true, so far, everything I've read in that big head of yours is Hanon" she said, "Why can't you just admit you have feelings for her?" added Rini. Inuyasha hesitated, she was right in some strange way, but he was afraid, and he didn't even know why.

"Just shut-up and mind your own dame business!" he snapped.

"You two sure seem busy" laughed a voice, Inuyasha turned to see Kagura, Kagome, Hakudoshi, Sakura, and some new guy.

"Kagura, what the hell do you want?" he asked annoyed. Unpleased with Kagome's appearance, her last visit nearly cost him his life, and Hanon's memory.

"Don't mind us Inuyasha, we were just watching you hide your true feelings" said Kagome, "for _her_" she added with great distaste in her voice. Hanon and Kagome were once friends, no, more like sisters. Sadly it all ended when Kagome figured out that Inuyasha had more feelings for Hanon, than her. She grew angry and betrayed them all by joining Naraku and his gang.

"Tell us why you're here!" demanded Sango, disappointed that her little brother Kohaku had not joined them. Kohaku was under Naraku's control, sadly he doesn't know that Naraku is the bad one. Naraku used Kohaku to get Sango to steal the Tetsaiga away from Inuyasha. Also, Naraku has also tried to force Sango and Kohaku to fight and kill each other.

"Where looking for Hanon, so if you're aware of whereabouts, then I suggest you give them to us, or wait your doom" said Hakudoshi plainly.

"Inuyasha, baby, did you miss me?" asked Sakura, chuckling like a child, she was indeed beautiful, but the fact that she tried to kill (or did) Inuyasha, replaced that beauty with sheer horror. Just staring at her made Inuyasha quake with fear,

"No dame way I'd miss you!" he yelled, trying to hide his fear. Sakura pouted,

"But I missed you, sweetie pie" she said, sounding more like a child with every word she spoke.

"Sakura that's enough, were not here to flirt" snapped Hakudoshi, his eyes glimmered in a sort angry way, making Sakura pout silently. "Fine," She muttered unhappily.

"Focus Sakura, we've got a kitty to find" said the new guy. His purple eyes glittered as he put an arm around Sakura. Something was odd about him; he was Naraku's incarnation, no doubt about that, judging from his disgusting scent. But he seemed to be more power than others,

"Who are you?" asked Miroku, the man smiled.

"I am Saki" he said grinning, "I am the newest of Naraku's incarnations" he added.

"I don't give a dame if your Naraku incarnation or not, I'm still gonna kill you!" Yelled Inuyasha, pulling out his Tetsaiga. "Wind Scar!" He called, Inuyasha swung his mighty fang, sending three strikes of enormous energy spiraling towards Naraku's little group. Dust surrounded them completely; Inuyasha covered his eyes with his sleeve. He did his best to see if his Wind Scar worked. Just then, he heard a scream. Inuyasha withdrew his sword and followed the cry. As he drew near he was able to catch the scent, _Rin?_ He ran faster, Sango and the other following close behind.

"Oh no, you don't!" Yelled Kagura, "Dance of Blades!" she called, swinging her fan, sending tons of blades towards them.

"Rin!" he called as she became visible, he saw her holding something or someone. Hanon! He skidded to a stop.

"Inuyasha, please help mommy!" she cried, holding on to Hanon. Inuyasha picked her up, she was badly wounded. Naraku's incarnations encircled them.

"Well, looks like we've found her" giggled Saki, he started at Hanon intensively.

"Hand her over and we promise not to hurt you" He said, licking his lips.

"Humph, I'm not so easily persuaded" snapped Inuyasha,

"You misunderstand, she's been terribly wounded, if she stays like that she'll die, but I can prevent that. I have the power of healing," he began, he stared Inuyasha down, strangely Inuyasha began walking towards Saki, and placed Hanon on the ground. _What am I doing? Dammit, I can't control my body!_ Inuyasha thought. He struggled to move but was unable, _dame him_ He knew Saki could do more than just heal. Saki kneeled down and put his right hand on Hanon's heart.

"What are you doing, she could get rid of us if she is healed" Kagome shouted.

"Stand down, I know what I am doing" he smirked, Hanon's body glowed and in no time she opened her eyes.

"Well, hello there kittycat" he said smiling, Inuyasha watched as Hanon slipped her legs up kick him in a very unpleasant place for boys.

"You, disgusting, jerk!" she yelled, Inuyasha was glad to hear her voice. He moved his hand to his sword. Thankful he was able to move again,

"You know you can't keep running from me kitten" said Saki, Hanon grimaced.

"Shut-up, you sick freak!" she shouted angrily, Inuyasha drew his sword.

'We don't have time for this, were leaving!" snarled Kagura, angry at Saki's stupidity. She took a feather from her hair and threw it up in the air, turning it into a giant feather in which she rode away in. One by one the group left, Hakudoshi riding his strong mighty demon horse Entei, Sakura used the elements to fly away; Kagome used her staff (Inozuma) to disappear. While Saki seemed to have teleported away,

"Yeah you'd better run you two faced son of-"

"Mommy!" cried Rin as she flew into Hanon's arms.

"Mommy?" asked the group confused,

"She's my mommy" Rin declared cutely, clinging to her.

"Hanon, what does she mean?" asked Inuyasha, so confused, did this mean she was with Sesshomaru after all?

"Inuyasha, we need to talk" she answered him, Inuyasha nodded, he followed her to a more privet place. Hanon sat down by a small creek, placing her right hand in the cool water. Inuyasha sat next to her, but he refused to look at her. He couldn't,

"When I left you to find Sesshomaru, Rini woke up and asked me an unexpected question" she began. "You may not know this, but Rin's family was brutally murdered by bandits. She doesn't have a mother. She asked me to be her mother. I know what it's like to live without a mother, I didn't want her to feel the same pain as I do, and that's why I accepted her, as my daughter. Please don't think that this has something to with Sesshomaru because it doesn't, I just don't want her to be lonely. She has already got a father, you should see the way she clings to Sesshomaru" she finished. Inuyasha stared at her; he didn't the disgust he once saw. She was a beautiful, lonely woman, who only wanted what was best for others. He half-expected her to cry, but since his sudden death (which he is still alive) she hasn't been able to cry since then. It was strange, like her father was playing some sort of game with her. He moved closer to her,

"I'm sorry for over-reacting about Sesshomaru, and I'm sorry I attacked you" he said, he had the urge to tell her about Cassandra escaping, but he decided not worry her. She had enough going on as it is, something told him that the dreams Hanon was having about her father weren't the last. Hanon pushed herself in his arms, he loved her touch, he loved she would cling to him like a child would a parent.

"I'm sorry too" she whispered softly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alrighty, how'd you guys like it, okay well i have the next chapter up soon... Next Chapter: Visions of the Future**


	5. Chapter 5: Visions of the Future

**Heyy! I did it,! I did it! I uploaded oh yeah! soo, okay a quick summary on this chapter, i tried to go gory, and i think its pretty good, but thats for you to decide. ^o^ okay, this chapter gives you a taste of what Hanon's mother was like, and trust me when it comes to mothers, this one is pretty much covered. ;) anyway enjoy**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 5: Visions of the Future

Hanon woke up sweating, she was breathing heavily. She stared down at Rin who was sound asleep by her side. Her hands flung to her shell lockett, her eyes widened as she opened it to reveal her beautiful aquamarine pearl. Her dream was horrifying, her father had finally found her, and she and her friends were at war, trying to fight against her father's massive army. Blood, betrayal, everything bad happened. She was forced to watch her father slaughter Rin, glimpses of her death flashed painfully through her mind. Her dream was so clear, she anger in Sesshomaru's eyes. One by one, she saw her friends massacred. Each in there own gruesome way, and it was all her fault. She had brought them into her own problems and they paid the price. It was all her, she looked around, feeling sick to her stomach. Shippo was just a child, and yet in her dream he is drowned. Rini is hanged by her own weapon, a bow and arrow. Miroku is stabbed in the heart, the sword also left dozens of open wounds and large gashes to the head. Sango was cut in two by Hiraikotsu, Kilala was burned to death. Inuyasha was left to the fate of her father, he was in pieces, covered in blood. Hanon closed her eyes, _No! I've seen Inuyasha die once; I will not see it again! Not this way, I can't let this happen to my friends I won't let it happen, I won't_ she thought to herself, determined to keep her friends safe. She looked around at her friends, her hands still clasped to her shell lockett. Rin shifted her position, her cute little face was now facing Hanon, her fingers clinging tightly to Hanon's skirt. Rini was sleeping against a broken tree stump, while Sango and Miroku used Kilala as there pillow. Shippo was curled up in a small little ball on Kilala's big fluffy tail. Inuyasha slept sitting up as always, he normally had a unpleasant expression on his face, a sad yet angry kind, but, tonight… Tonight he looked peaceful. He looked happy, and she knew that he was and she was glad, he had been through so much. He deserved it, if only she could find happiness. Why couldn't she? What was stopping her from living her life? She couldn't answer the question, she wouldn't. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she let her friends die from her doing. But how could she tell them that her father might be coming and try to kill her? She knew her friends, and she knew they would risk everything to help her, she couldn't let them risk there lives for her. She carefully removed Rin's tighten clutch on skirt; quietly she walked to the stream. Slipping herself in, it wasn't deep enough to swim in, but it was deep enough for her to soak herself in. She let the cool rush of the water soothe her, if only it washed away all her troubles and worries. She reopened her heart lockett, the only real memory she had with her mother before her death.

_"Sweetie what's the matter, what's wrong?" my mother asked, pulling me close to her. _

_"How come we can't go to the surface, it's such a stupid rule" I pouted, I had gotten caught while tyring to go to the surface by the castle guards. My mother looked at me and smiled,_

_"Well, why don't we take a little trip up there right now" she said, her smile beautiful as ever. I grinned and grabbed her hand._

_"Let's go!" I cheered, we swam as far from the kingdom grounds as possible. If wasn't long before we popped our heads to the surface. It was the first time I ever saw land, it was the greatest feeling I ever had. The view was absolutly beautiful, the sky was black, and it was covered in dozens of stars. The ocean too was filled with the reflection of the stars. I looked at my mother, her long black hair flowed gently in the wind, her eyes glittered happiness, I swam into her arms, tears running down my cheeks. _

_"Why are you crying?" she asked me, I looked up at her, tears still raining down my cheeks. _

_"Everything is just so beautiful, and when I look at those stars I think of you" I cried, she smiled at me. _

_"Do you know what day it is, Hanon?" she asked me, I shook my head._

_"It's the day of Aqua- Regina's birth, this is the day we take the time to thank her for everything she's done for us" she explained, I clapped my hands before closing my eyes._

_"I thank you Aqua-Regina, for blessing me with a beautiful mother" I said, I turned to look at my mother, she had saddness in her eyes. There were tears forming her beautiful eyes, _

_"Mommy, whats wrong?" I asked, she pulled me close to her._

_"Hanon, please understand that I won't always be there, you will be facing many hard things in your life, so promise me, when I'm not around, and everything seems to be falling apart, please always have faith in your goddess, she will never abandon you, the same goes for me, even if I can't help you, never forget me, In the sky you set out for, stars will always be shining tenderly upon you, my daughter" she said, still crying. _

_"Trust me mommy, you live within me, so I'll never say goodbye to you" I said truthfully, I held her tightly. _

_"Hanon, look" my mother said, pointing to the sky. My eyes widen, I saw millions of stars, they looked as if they were falling from the sky. All of them, different colors, my mother and I held hands as we sang 'Legend of the mermaid' in our of our goddess. _

_"Hanon I want you to have something" she began, I nodded and smiled gently. She pulled out a silver heart lockett, I frowned when I saw that it was cut in half. My mother pulled out another one that was also broken in half. I smiled, and looked at the lockett. It was beauitful, it had mean beauiful engravings, symbols standing for love, beauty and so much more. I opened it up to hear it's melody, it was a song I hadn't heard before. _

_"It's called 'Beautiful Wish', it's a lovely melody" she said, as she put her's on. _

_"All it does is play a melody?" I said, not very satisfied, she laughed. _

_"Yes, but when put together" she began clasping my lockett, almost bringing them together when a voice stopped her. My father..._

The memory faded, Hanon grasped her side of the lockett, she never got to see the what the two lockett's looked like when put together. She trust her fins angerily in the water, she wished she could just crying, that maybe it would help to ease her pain, just alittle bit. She hated her father, for so many her father made her thing that it was her fault her mother was dead. That she would still be alive if Hanon had not cried over not being able to go to the surface. No, it was three years after that she found out the real reason why he killed her. It was for power, she flapped her fins harder.

"You wanna tell me what bothering you?" asked Inuyasha, sitting down next to her. Hanon sighed, she didn't feel like lying to him again.

"How do you do it?" She asked,

"Do what?" He asked,

"How can live on, pretending nothing happened to your mother?" She asked, she saw the sad look on his face.

"I don't, I think of my mother everyday" he said, Hanon moved her hand to rest it on his shoulder.

"I know you do, because I do too" she whispered softly, she felt warm by Inuyasha. Even though he acted like a complete jerk, he still had that unexplainable side to him. Something about him just sparks, she never felt this way with Yugi, not with anyone. Things were changing, before she couldn't stand the sight of him, and know all she ever wants to do is to just be in his arms. She hoped Inuyasha felt the same way, she hoped he loved to hold her like she loves holding him. She loved falling into his arms as if escaping all life's problems.

"Inuyasha" she whispered,

"Yea, what is it?" He asked,

"Do you... love me?" she blurted out, she knew it was sudden, but if her dreams came true... she needed to know. He didn't answer, he just sat there and stared out into the stream.

"Inuyasha, please I just need to know" she pleaded, hoping he would at least look at her. No answer. She tranformed back into her human(demon) form and stood.

"Your the same!" She yelled, and started to run away. Everytime she found love it turned around and hit her in the face. Everytime, she hated herself, what was wrong with her, why was she so gifted at everything else, but it came to love she failed at it? She collasped to the ground, her face in the dirt, she felt like the dirt she was lying in.

"You seem sad princess" said a voice, a very familiar voice. She looked up to a tall blonde- haired beautiful woman, she had icy blue eyes and her dress was white, long and strapless.

"Maria" she said, her voice shaky. If Maria was here than that meant her father has finally found her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah, so how'd you like? Okay, coming up next.... Chapter 6: Battle between brothers


	6. Chapter 6: Battle between brothers

**Heyy, okay so i got this chapter uploaded and i just uploaded chapter 5 today so i am off to a very good start, ^o^ and that makes me very happy**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 6: Battle between brothers

Inuyasha sat there motionless, how could he be such an idiot? In his mind he could Hanon he loved her, but it came right to it, he chicken out. He slammed his fists into the ground, in anger.

"Dammit, I'm such a idiot!" he yelled, he moved his hands closer to him, he was so weak, why couldn't he just tell her?

"Well, well, if it isn't my little brother, Inuyasha"

"Sesshomaru, you got alot of nerve comin to me" Said Inuyasha standing up. '"What the hell do you want?" he demanded, gripping his Tetsaiga.

"It's not for the Tetsaiga, no... I'll achieve that goal eventually. I've come to tell you to stay away from Hanon" Said Sesshomaru. Inuyasha stared at him angerily.

"Last time I checked, I don't take orders from the likes of you!" he yelled, unsheathing his Tetsaiga.

"She doesn't need to get involved with a flithy half-demon like you" Replied Sesshomaru, pulling out his power demon sword, the Tokijin. Sesshomaru carried two swords, the Tensaiga, a sword forged by there father. Only Sesshomaru despises the sword. He is a destructive man, long in search of personal power. The Tensaiga is a sword of healing, yes it is a blade, but it does not cut. Not even a leaf, the sword has the power to bring back a hundred lives at a single swing. Of course, Sesshomaru grew angry that there father(also a powerful full demon like Sesshomaru) would give the power of the Tetsaiga, a demon sword, capable of destroying a hundred demons in one swipe to Inuyasha, a mear half demon.

"Full demon, or half-demon, to me it doesn't matter, cuz I'm still gonna kill you!" Yelled Inuyasha, Sesshomaru frowned.

"A half-demon needs to learn to find _it's_ own place in this world!" he yelled, "I would be glad to send you there, little brother, Dragon strike!" he yelled, called upon his Tokijin's strong attack, sending two intertwining swirls of massive energy towards Inuyasha.

"I thought you'd pull something like that" called Inuyasha, over the roar of destruction Sesshomaru was creating. "Backlash Wave!" he said, calling upon his own attack. The Backlash wave allowed him to absorb an opponets attack by sending it right back to them. They both sent dozens of energy, it didn't take long for Inuyasha to notice that Sesshomary getting stronger.

"Huh?!" he exclaimed, noticing his Backlash Wave getting weaker. "What happened to my Backlash Wave!?" He yelled, Sesshomaru widen his eyes, making his Dragon Strike grow even stronger, sending his attack and Inuyasha's attack flying towards Inuyasha, sending him back, clashing into many trees before landing brutally on his back. Sesshomaru put away his Tokjin.

"All that, and I still fail to kill him" he said, walking away. Inuyasha groaned in pain,

"Tetsaiga, did you save me?" he asked, his Tetsaiga pulsing. He struggled to his feet, as he out his tetsaiga into it's sheath. He carefully placed it on his side, when he heard a loud scream and fresh blood. Hanon.

Inuyasha followed the scent of her blood, mnay scents buzzing through his nose. He pushed forwar despite his wounds, her scent got stronger. he quicken his pace when he caught the scent of the same person who had just tried to kill him. Sesshmaru, he must caught the scent of Hanon's blood as well.

"Hanon!" He yelled, as he saw her struggling to her feet.

"Inuyasha!" She called weakly, her face was pale and she lacked that happiness in her eyes.

"Well, we've got two new visitors" giggled a voice, Inuyasha stiffened, the voice sounded alot like the childish voice of Sakura. No, it was wasn't her, but another girl. Her scent was unfamiliar, and strange, like seaweed. It was strange, she was extremly beautiful, her hair was a pale blonde and her eyes were a light purple color. She seemed like the calm and elegant type, but something in her eyes told him that she could cold-blooded too. She seemed to stare at Hanon with great intrest.

"Who are you, are you working for Naraku?" he demanded.

"Naraku?" she asked confused, "I've never heard of him" she laughed, her eyes twinkling with desire.

"Then who the hell are you?" he asked annoyed, something spooked him,but what?

"My name is Maria, and I've come for Hanon, so it'd be best that you stayed out of my way, and I'll at least try and let you live" she laughed, her purple eyes glittering, spitting with mystery. Who was she? How did she know Hanon? Inuyasha turned his focus to his brother, who looked as if he were wondering the same thing. Although it was obivious he was. Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru moved alittle closer to Hanon.

"Stay away from her!" yelled Maria, sending dozens of icicles towards Sesshomaru. He dodged them easily.

"You'll need alot more than ice to defeat me" Sesshomaru declared, Maria smiled.

"Very well" she said, she raised up her hands, she slowly breathe out as cold air began to take hold of the area they were in. Ice began to cover the floor and the trees, snow fell from the sky and covered the tree tops. Inuyasha began to loose the movement in his hands from the cold. He looked over at Hanon, her body was almost blue from frostbite. The tips of her fingers were ice and she was slowly being consumed.

"Hanon!" he yelled,

"Inu...yasha" she mummured, her eyes slowly closing.

"No, Hanon try and stay awake!" he shouted,

"No Hanon, sleep, just rest those eyes of your princess" said Maria, as a high wind began to encircle them all. Snow and ice scraped his face. The winds grew so strong that Inuyasha had to dig his sword into the ground to keep from flying away.

"Hanon!" he yelled again, _please hang in there_ he thought.

"Try and get her, I dare you" Maria joked,

"Oh don't you worry we will" said another voice, They turned and saw Kagura standing with Kagome, Hakudoshi, Sakura and Saki.

"Kagura, what are you doing here?" shouted Inuyasha over the roar of the wind. Kagura ignored his question.

"Only I Kagura the wind Sorceress, can control all winds!" she yelled angerily, "Dance of the dragon!" she yelled as she swung her fan. Maria jumped just in time before the attack hit her.

"Urgh, dame you!" she yelled,sending more icicles at her, Hakudoshi went in front of Kagura and slashed at the gaint ice stickes breaking them into peices. Kagome jumped in front of him and tried to attack Maria with her staff, once agian Maria dodged. Inuyasha sought this to be his chance to snatch Hanon, he dashed for her, only to be stopped by Sesshomaru.

"You just don't learn, do you Inuyasha" said Sesshomaru, pulling out his Tokijin. "I will be the one to protect Hanon, I've hurt her once and I will not hurt her again!" He yelled, running towards him. They clashed there swords at each other, clank after clank, with each passing blow neither of them were getting close to Hanon.

"Dame" he muttered under his breath, he swung at Sesshomaru again.

"Die!" yelled Kagome as she swung her staff in a circle, massive dark energy formed in front of her. "Dead Scream!" she called out her attack, sending the massive ball of dark energy twirling toward Maria. The attack almost worked, but two dragons made of water and ice came and blocked the attack. Another woman dressed in a long purple dress, with long brownish hair and pinkish eyes came and helped Maria.

"Thank you Azule" said Maria, Azule nodded.

"Grab Hanon, we got back up" said Azule, looking behind her to see two other woman, on had long red hair held in a pony tail, the other one has short blue hair, they looked punkish and strange. They both carried mirophones in ther hands,

"Now" ordered Azule, they both nodded.

"Ready Sister Mimi" said the red head,

"Ready sister Sheshe" said Mimi, they both smiled.

"It's showtime!" they said together, "Voice in the Dark, yami no foria, shinju no kizuna ubae, voice in the dark! Saa! Hajimaru utsukushiku karei no shou, voice in the dark!" they sang, Hanon screamed in pain as she tried to cover her ears. Inuyasha could feel a terrible pain in his ears, ringing louder and louder. He fell to his knees, he watched as everyone except the two strange woman and the singers fell to there knees in pain. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, she was the only one who could stop them and save Hanon. The girls continued to sing there very painful song. Kagome was given Karen's pearl, who was Hanon's best friends who died at Naraku's hands, the power of the purple mermaid princess was around Kagome's neck, safely sealed in the shell locket.

"Kagome, your the only one who can stop them! All you have to do it sing!" he called, he could feel his head stinging at the pain ringing in his ears. Kagome looked up, her eyes anger and tears in her eyes,

"Never, that part of the me is gone!" she yelled,

"Please, we'll all die!" he pleaded. Kagome turned her head to face a different direction. Inuyasha moved slowly over too Hanon, only to be pushed aside by Maria.

"I do think so" she said, "Lets go" she ordered, Azule carried Hanon as they disapeared. The song and the pain escaped them, as did the ice and the snow. It was as if they were never there, he turned and sniffed the air.

"Hanon! Hanon where are you!" he yelled,

"It's no use, she's gone" said Sesshomaru raising to his feet, Inuyasha ran to Kagome who was still weak from the song. He hauled her to a tree, and pressed hard on her neck. Making her unable to breathe.

"You let her slip away on purpose, why! You could have stopped them!" he yelled, Kagome laughed.

"What the hell is so dame funny!" he snarled, Kagome stared at him in anger.

"Because, those are water demons, they work for Hanon's father, I could have saved her, but judging how she ruined my life, i thought what would be better revenge than for her to die at her father's hands!" she yelled breathlessly. Inuyasha slapped her and let her fall to the ground. Hanon's father, the man Hanon was terrfied of. He was going to pay, Inuyasha was sure,he was going to kill him.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Soo.... what did you guys think, i'd love it if you left comments, just to let me know on things i should work on and stuff like that, id love to hear your feedback... anyway... next... Chapter 7: Return to the Sea**


	7. Chapter 7: Return to the Sea

**Please, just please, prepare yourself, you may not think that this chapter is no big deal, but for me it was hard to write, I'm against alot of things in this chapter, and it brings me great pain, but the idea came to my mind and i had to write, i am putting Hanon through so much pain, and sometimes i feel like her, not any bad way, but like not being able to cry. She is alot like me and that is why she is my main character, she is talent, she can sing, so can i, she can't cry, neither can i, i try but nothing ever comes out. Its just how i am, i have great parents, but sometimes, it can feel like my mother is dead and not around, it can sometimes feel like i don't have a father how cares about, i love my parents dearly. But Hanon is alot like me, so to write chapter it was hard, plz understand, thank you...**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 7: Return to the sea

Hanon woke up tied to a chair, she looked around and noticed she was in the castle Throne room. Fear stroked Hanon as she struggled to free herself.

"Why the struggle?" asked a voice, Hanon froze, it was him. He walked in front Hanon, he looked the same as he did when she was a child. He wore those same black jeans, his chest was bare, and he wore a long black over coat, with grey fluff. It was no doubt her father was handsome, and she got some of her looks from him, and some triats. Like not giving up, and something Hanon wished she could throw away, the desire for power. He was at least twenty-two, merpeople aged slowly, like demons.

"Why the struggle?" he asked agian, his red eyes unreadable. "You look so much like your mother" he smiling as he placed a red rose on her lap.

"Don't you dare speak of her!" snarled Hanon, glaring at him angerily.

"Ah, she speaks" he said, suddenly surprised.

"Stop acting like you care!" she yelled, trying to free herself, she felt like she was being tortured just speaking to him. She felt the hot burning hand mark on side of her face.

"I'm your father, and you'll show me respect" he said sternly,

"Gaito-sama!" called Maria as she ran into the room, slipping her arm in between his.

"The army is ready to invade, my lord" she giggled, her father smiled.

"Good, the earth will soon be consumed by the sea" he declared, Hanon's eyes widened.

"You'll fail, Inuyasha will stop you!" she shouted, suddenly wishing she take back her words. Gaito's smile faded and grabbed Hanon by the chin,

"Who is this Inuyasha?" he demanded,

"Some boy, who seems to go out of his way to protect Hanon" said Maria plainly.

"A boy?" he asked, Marie nodded. "Well, I'll have to pay him a personal visit, he'll be dead soon enough" he laughed,

"No, you stay away from him!" she screamed in anger, wincing from the rope burns.

"You love him don't you?" asked Maria, suddenly interested.

"Tis forbiddon to love a human" said her father,

"He's not human, he half human and half demon" she told him, What was wrong with her? She was giving away too much information.

"Half?" Gaito asked puzzeled, suddenly beginning to laugh. "Your in love with _a half-breed?_" he mocked, seeming unable to stop laughing. Suddenly he stopped as his eyes burned with anger as he reached out and grabbed Hanon's cat ears, finally noticing them on Hanon head. When she transformed they never disapeared.

"What are these?" he demanded, Hanon refused to answer, she couldn't answer him. If he found out that Hanon was a full demon (or some new creature, a mixture of being a mermaid and a demon) she didn't know what he would do.

"What are they!" he yelled, no answer. Hanon could feel her body shaking, once agian she felt the twinge of pain on her cheek.

"Your disgusting, your worthless just like your mother!" he shouted, hitting her with a firm punch to the face. Hanon did her best not to make a sound, or move, any sign of weakness her father would do more. She could feel the trikle of blood falling from her lip. She carefully lifted her head to face her father. She wished it was Sesshomaru she was looking at, the one she truly believe to be her father, he taught her everything. But instead she was looking at him, her evil, heartless father whoo treated her like dirt, the father that haunts her dreams as night. _Why? Why Aqua-regina! First a curse and my mother dead! Why! _She screamed in her mind.

"Your the worthless one, if you weren't, than you wouldn't have to kill to get your way" Hanon spat, Gaito grabbed his scepter, it was the same staff her mother carried around when she ruled. It was long and blue, covered in pretty satin laces. Curvings for compassion and love were carved all around the scepter, a beautiful red rose at the top of it. Now the Scepter was black, and the rose was now covered with dark energy. The castle used to be beautiful, covered in sparkles and daimonds. Marbled floors, filled with the scent of roses, her mothers favorite flower. The castle used to be covered in them, now they were all dead, and the castle was black and dull and ugly.

"I have already told you not to speak to me that way!" he yelled, swinging the Scepter, cracking it aganist Hanon's skull.

"Look me in the eye and tell me your sorry" he demanded, "Now!" he yelled, shocking Hanon. Still, she refused. She never wanted to see him, ever. She hated him, he ruined her life, it's his fault that she is afraid to trust anyone, it's all his fault!

"Maria" he said nodding, Maria smiled and walked over to Hanon. Only then did she relieze what tied her to her chair, there were viens, but they were made from the dead bodies of electric eels. She could feel her heart race, she began to struggled even harder, she wanted to escape. Maria traced the viens with her fingers, "Oi su no se" she chanted, reviving the spirits of the eels.

"Ahh!" she screamed, pain exploaded through her body, the volts flowed through her fins to her mind.

"All you have to do is tell me your sorry" her father laughed, Hanon continued to scream.

"Maria" he said, nodding, Maria pouted but enchanted the words agian. The pain began to settle,

"Now then, do you have something to tell me?" he asked, smiling. Hanon struggled to hold her head up, pain made her flinch with every movement.

"I'm s...sorry" she said breathlessly,

"I'm sorry what?" he said sternly,

"I'm sorry, father" she forced on,

"Good, Maria take her to her room" he said playfully, Hanon didn't try and move, she couldn't. Killing Naraku was her strength, she didn't fear him, but with her father it was like she was that little she was when her mother died. Maria dragged her to her room.

"Here you are princess, you can rot in here!" Yelled Maria, tossing her into the castle dugeon. Hanon laid for moments, wanting to die, and just give up. She just wanted to be left alone, she wanted to escape to a place where no one else knew her, the real her. She began to think if she needed to live tomorrow, did she need to live today? She wished she could cry all she wanted, until the tears withered away. She has always been living in the present, can she scream as much as she wants to do, until her voice begins to wither away? She crys without a single tear, the childhood memories are still sealed inside her heart, unable to get free. Hanon moved close to a wall, she began to dig, and dug deeper and deeper until she found it. The dairy she kept when she was imprisoned in this cell, she carefully opened up the old wrinkled pages.

_Dear Dairy,_

_I miss my mommy, why hasn't she come to get me? It's so cold down here, I'm so hungry, my father refuses to give me food, he says I'm not worth feeding._

_Dear Dairy,_

_Father yelled at me today for crying, he hit me in the face and I'll never see my tears agian, I'm scared i want my mommy..._

_Dear Dairy,_

_Father took my tears away, I want to leave this place, I want my mom! I hate my father, I hate him!_

Hanon flipped through the pages until she saw a particlar date, March 4.

_Dear Dairy,_

_Today is my thirt-teenth birthday, my father decided to pay me a visit, a very unpleasant one at that. I tried to plead with him, but he wouldn't listen. I kicked and scream, I begged for him to stop, but he wouldn't. I cried out for help, but one came, no one helped me. I feel so alone, i feel so used and dirty, Aqua-Regina, why are you letting him do this to me? What have I done wrong? I hate myself and I don't understand why!_

Hanon closed the dairy, she didn't want to read on. After all, she remembered what happened after her Father left, he told the guards guarding the doors to do whatever they pleased with her. Only one guard remained loyal to her and her mother, she never knew his name, but he stopped the guards from raping her. He was killed that day for being the only one who did the right thing.

"Aqua-Regina, please help me get out of here" she prayed, "Do you wish for me to doubt you? I don't think I can make it through, I'm scared and I'm thinking about giving up" she said sadly, _I'm losing the melody _she thought to herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alrighty, so next.... Chapter 8: Learning the past


	8. Chapter 8: New Alliences

**Okay, sooooo soooo sooo sorrryy that i kept ya waiting, ive been really busy, with school, anyway enjoy**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 8: New Alliences

"Hanon! Hanon where are you?" called out Inuyasha, he sniffed the air, then the ground, unable to catch her scent. "Dammit, how could I be so stupid!" Inuyasha continued to blame himself.

"Calm down Inuyasha, if you were smart you'd realize that when someone disapears in thin air, its unlikely they'll leave behind a scented trail" said Sesshomaru plainly, not worring at all.

"Nows not the time for your smart ass remarks!" yelled Inuyasha,

"Be reasonable Inuyasha, not stupid" Sesshomaru began, "Hanon is a mermaid, where do you think they could have taken her?" he asked, seeming already know the answer.

"How the hell should I know!" Yelled the stubborn Inuyasha,

"The ocean you idiot" Sesshomaru said coldly.

'What did you say!" yelled Inuyasha, Sesshomaru turned away.

"I've no need to repeat myself" he said quietly. Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, then clamped it shut, now wasn't the time to fight, Hanon was abucted.

"Are you two done fighting?" asked Kagura, seeming to be half-annoyed. Inuyasha turned to her,

"What are you guys doing here anyway!" he yelled,

"We came to help, it was Naraku's orders" she said, gripping tight to her fan. The others held back,

"We don't need your help, so get lost" he said, Kagura rolled her eyes.

"Inuyasha you idiot!" yelled Rini as she jumped from Kilala, the others were closed behind her.

"What do you want" he asked,

"You can't just turn them down, sure there our enemy, but we need all the help we can get, you moron" she said,

"Hate to say it, but the bunny here has a point" said Sakura, smiling.

"wait, Rini how do you even know whats going on?" Inuyasha asked,

"I read your mind, seriously, can you get any stupider?" she answered,

"What was that?" said Inuyasha, tugging on her gaint bunny ears.

"Shippo a little help!" she called, Shippo ran up to Inuyasha and used his spinning top to pin Inuyasha to the ground.

"You brats" he muttered in the dirt, Rini and Shippo laughed, while Sango helped him up.

"You guys behave, our friend is missing and we need to do everything we can to find her" said Sango,

"Your right Sango, so Inuyasha whats the plan?" asked Rini, Inuyasha stood there baffled.

"Your not going to read my mind to find out?" he asked confused, Rini shook her head. "Nope, you told me to stay out, so I will" she replied nobaly. She sounded so convincing that Inuyasha actually found himself smiling. _Rini does have a soft spot after all _he thought.

"Soft spot? As if Inuyasha, like I'd ever have a soft spot for _you_" she laughed, Inuyasha glared at her.

"Stay out of my head!!" he snarled,

"This is pathetic, let us know when you need us" said Kagura, already leaving. The others seemed to have left early.

"Alright, so this plan of yours?" asked Sango, seeming to be more relaxed now that Kagura and the others have left.

"Your wasting your time, she's been captured by creatures even I have not seen" said Sesshomaru, coming closer to them. Inuyasha stiffen, he desire to kill his older brother was burning deep in his body.

_"You just don't learn do you, I have hurt Hanon once, I will not hurt her again!" _What could Sesshomaru meant by that?

"Lord Sesshomaru!" called Rin, as she ran towards him.

"Rin, where is Ah-Un and Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked, Rin hesitated. "Rin" he said agian, to get her attention.

"Well, uhh... you see Lord Sesshomaru.... Master Jaken took Ah-Un and left me to find you" she said shyly.

"He left you?" he said, sounding very angry.

"Please don't be too hard on him Lord Sesshomaru" Rin begged, they stared at each other for a moment, then Sesshomaru's eyes went soft, causing Rin to smile.

"Oh thank you! Lord Sesshomaru thank you!" she cheered, her pretty brown eyes sparkling.

_Your a douche _said Rini, getting into his head again, he sucked in his anger.

_How? _He asked,

_You see how happy Rin is with Sesshomaru? You try and kill Sesshomaru, and I do emphesize on the word TRY, then you take away Rin's happiness. Sesshomaru's just like her father _she said. Inuyasha looked at the two.

"Your right" he said, truly understanding.

"Aren't I always?" said Rini smiling, Inuyasha scoffed.

"Yeah, you wish" he muttered, Rini frowned,(but for once she didn't reply) Inuyasha noticed Sesshomaru's image fading.

"Hey, where do you think your going!" he called after him, causing both Sesshomaru and Rin to stop. "So your just gonna leave! Hanon's missing and you're just gonna leave!" he yelled,

"Calm down Inuyasha, I'm going to search for Hanon on my own, so just stay out of my way, because I won't hold back next time" he said walking away, Rin following close behind.

"Bastard" Inuyasha grumbled, Rini walked over and smiled. "What are you smilin about" he asked.

"Oh nothing, just a little..." she paused, "curious" she finished, giving him a freaky grin. Inuyasha frowned, _Man, she's weird _Inuyasha thought.

"Alright, Inuyasha, we need you to tell us everything Hanon has told you about her father" said Miroku, Inuyasha nodded.

"Okay" he said softly, in an instant he began explaining everything. About Hanon's mother being murdered, being cursed at birth and cursed agian. Explaining all the beatings her father gave her. And about the creatures that captured her, could have taken her to her father. The group was silent, Sango seemed to have a sad expression on her face, she must been thinking of her own father. Miroku and Shippo were probably thinking the same, each of them had lost there fathers. Sango's father was murdered by Kohaku.(Naraku's doing) Miroku's father was sucked into his windtunnel, consumming him whole.(Also a little trick from Naraku) The same will happen to Miroku unless they defeat Naraku in time. Shippo's father was murdered by the Thunder Brothers, Inuyasha help Shippo avenge his father's death. Rini had a different espression, she didn't seem sad, she looked more confident than sad.

"That's enough! Get up all of you!" she yelled, "Hanon's missing and were going to find her!" she declared.

"How?" asked Shippo, wiping away tears.

"Those creatures were from the ocean right? So we just go to the ocean" she said, grinning.

"How do you expect us to get to the ocean?" asked Inuyasha

"We go to Hanon's world and find ourseleves another mermaid" she said, her gleaming with adventure.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**soo, what did ya think, Next up is... Chapter 9: Aqua-Regina**


	9. Chapter 9: AquaRegina

**Sorry its taken me sooo long to update this chapter, ^o^, anyway, here it is, enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 9: Aqua-Regina

Hanon laid weakly on the sandy floor, her whole body ached. But it wasn't the scars or the bruises that hurt her. No, it was all the memories she had down here that ached so much. She remembered crying, how it felt. She didn't have the strength to even pray to her goddess. How could she? After all wasn't the goddess supposed to protect her? Wasn't she supposed to help her? She noticed she was beginning to doubt her goddess.

"I'm going to die in here" she told herself, looking around. As if things weren't any worse, she was trapped, and her father was going to flood the earth in water. And because they were in the past, the future would be destroyed too. Everything was at risk and she knew very well that there was no hope. The fire that was once burning in her was now dying out, and she wanted desperately to just blow it out on her own then feel the agony any longer.

"Don't lose faith, young one" said a voice, Hanon turned. There she was, she was tall and she had long blonde hair, her eyes were a pale green. Her dress was long and white, and she carried with her a staff.

"Aqua-Regina" she gasped, suddenly embarrassed.

"I know you have doubted me, and I do not blame you. There are many reasons as to why I am letting these things happen to you, my dear." She began her eyes sad and ashamed.

"Why!" Hanon screamed, suddenly angry. She couldn't hold it in any longer. "Why are you letting these things happen to me? What did I do to deserve this!?" She yelled. Aqua-Regina looked down at her with sad eyes.

"I am sorry for putting you through so much suffering" Aqua-Regina stated.

"Your sorry? 'Sorry' doesn't get me out of here! 'Sorry' doesn't bring my mother back!" She yelled, unleashing the seething wrath that had been sealed inside her for so long. The sea goddess looked startled.

"You must understand that things happen for a reason. Do you realize that if your mother had not died you would not have left your Kingdom and you would not have met all the brilliant people you know now?" asked the goddess. Hanon found herself startled at the goddess's words. She moved closer to Hanon. Caressing her hair,

"You have suffered a great loss Hanon, but do no think that even though your mother is gone, that she is not in your heart. Yes, Hanon she is dead, but all that love she had for you has merged together to create new love" she said, images of her and Inuyasha flashed through Hanon's mind.

"I don't understand" she said,

"This has always been your destiny Hanon. Since the day you were born, please know that you will always be under my protection, I am always watching over you." Said the goddess, "Now you must escape this prison, you must your friends, you will know what to do from there when you find them" said Aqua-Regina smiling. Hanon finally understood what she meant.

_My heart was broken! And Inuyasha's been putting the pieces back together_ she thought to herself. When she was young, she would always go to her mother when she was sad. She could always tell her anything. She realized she could tell Inuyasha just about anything as well. More memories of Inuyasha flooded her mind. The time she told him about her separate curse, and how understanding he was about it, she knew what she had to do. She needed to find Inuyasha.

"How do I get out of he-"she paused when she saw something swim past her bared up window.

"Hanon?" asked a confused voice, as the image that passed by the window came back.

"Cho!" Hanon exclaimed, she held her shell locket, _thank you_ she thought, hoping her message got to Aqua-Regina.

'What are you doing here?" asked Cho, widening his glorious ocean colored eyes. Cho was a beautiful sea creature. He was aqua colored, and tiny. He had white flaps that looked like a filled collar of a blouse around his neck. He had four paws, and his tail was long, the fins looking like that of a whales. They were the best of friends during her childhood, everything ended up changing when her mother was killed.

"You got big" She said, staring at him.

"Only about an inch" he chuckled, Hanon forced a smile.

"Do you think you can get me out of here?" she asked, he nodded and slipped through the iron bars.

'You remember when I caught you spying on your boyfriend and his friend?" He asked, Hanon frowned,

"I was not spying, and he is not my boyfriend!" She yelled, feeling herself blush, she turned her face away from him. "And yes, I do remember" she added quickly. He chuckled again, his laugh full of humor.

"Okay, well I got caught trying to go to the surface. Gaito put me in here, in this very cell. I was in here for a couple of weeks, until I noticed a strange curving in the wall, that well, just didn't look like a wall, so I checked it out. As it turns out, it was really a tunnel. It leads straight to the Throne room, from the Throne room you just swim up out of the open ceiling, no one will know" he finished, Hanon's widened as Cho went straight to the wall where he had found the tunnel.

"Over here Hanon," He said, motioning his fin her to follow. In response she swam towards him, forcing another smile to reassure her friend that she was okay. He simple nodded, before opening his mouth, creating a large amount of blue-colored energy, he backed away while he beamed the energy at the wall. There was a loud explosion, which sent sand and dust to block their vision, forcing them to use their other senses. Luckily for Hanon, she could rely on her demonic instincts.

"We have to do this quick, Gaito and the Dark Lovers will be down here any minute!" He shouted, Hanon nodded, she narrowed her eyes and searched for his shadow. Finally she spotted the little underwater creature bobbing his head, trying to look for her. She dashed for him as she grabbed him by his tail and escaped into the tunnel.

'That was close" said Hanon, taking back her words when the walls began to collapsed, closing them in.

"Shit!" She yelled in frustration, she banged on the crumbled rocks, trying to move them.

"Hanon, those marks" Said Cho softly, Hanon's eyes widened, she had thought they had healed. Being a demon, her wounds could heal in an hour, major wounds a day tops. She sat down and winced a little at the dark burn marks. They covered her whole body; she prayed they would fully heal before she went to see Inuyasha.

"It's nothing, let's just get out of here" she said, Cho nodded sadly and began leading Hanon out of there. He was quiet, and so was she. Hanon swam in silence, she was still in shock. More importantly, she was afraid. She just wanted to give up, but what was stopping her? Her mother? Inuyasha? She shook her head, no. No, she wouldn't give in, not when there was so much at stake. She would avenge her mother, and she would fight to avenge and hopefully find herself. She was hero, she saved innocent people, and she would do whatever she could to protect the ones she cared about most. Inuyasha, Rin, Sango, Rini, Miroku, Shippo, everyone. They continued to swim in darkness, completely unable to see the direction they were going in. Somehow Cho was able to find his way, leading them out of the tunnel. Hanon kissed her shell locket when she saw light, and found herself out of the tunnel. Cho continued to swim, it took Hanon a moment to realize that they were not in the Throne room. She frowned,

"Cho you lied, this isn't the Throne room, it's the-"she paused, when figured out what room this was. She stared at the beautiful white grand piano that sat in the middle of the room. There were two large open windows on both sides of the room, fancy white curtains wrapped around the sides of them. The crystal Aquamarine walls matched perfectly with the white marbled floors. Dozens of red rose petals decorated the room. Her mother's favorite flower,

"He didn't destroy it" She whispered, but why? Why didn't he destroy her mother's favorite room throughout the whole castle? Why?

"Destroy what, Hanon?" Asked Cho, in confusion.

"This room, this is where my mother and I used to sing together. My father and I would sit on the bench; my mother would sit on top of the piano. My father would play the piano, while my mother and I sung" She said softly, trying hard to bite back her next words. "When my father was a good man."

"A good man?" Cho said in complete sarcasm, Hanon didn't say anything. Instead she just swam out, she couldn't bare to stare at it anymore, it brought back too many memories. Not only did she and her mother sing in it, it was also the room her mother died in.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it, plzz comment, review, i love to hear feedback Thanks!!! ^o^**


End file.
